


Genesis

by simonbananaao3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Caught, Christianity, Desire, Devils, Enemies to Lovers, Forbidden Fruit, Forbidden Love, Garden of Eden, God - Freeform, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Public Sex, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Roman Catholicism, Sexual Tension, Snakes, i write like a victorian woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonbananaao3/pseuds/simonbananaao3
Summary: God created the first man and named him Harry.Harry knew that there was more to life than what God has promised.Draco intends on showing him the truth.orThe story of Adam and Eve retold with Harry as Adam and Draco as the serpent.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Genesis

God stretched out his hand and took from His newly created Earth. He formed man out of clay and breathed life into his lungs. The first man’s body expanded and contracted for the first time. 

God took him blessed him and named him Harry, which means a powerful ruler. God declared that man was to rule the earth. 

_ “Go forth and reign,”  _ said God. 

Harry bowed his head and said, “To thee do I submit, grace, to thee do I answer.”

And God saw that it was good.

-

When Harry woke the next day, he found another being before him. 

God spoke to him and said “ _ I have created a partner for you from your rib. She will be called woman since she came from man.”  _

He called her “Eve.”

Harry looked at her. She had long flowing hair that covered her chest. She had no penis, and her eyes widened when he caught her staring. 

There was an animal sense in him. It was a desire to touch. It was a want. It was a need to fuck. 

But the Lord saw his thoughts and commanded Harry to submit to Him rather than the body. 

For the first time, man had felt shame.

-

God created the Garden of Eden, a perfect land devoid of sin. He sent Harry and Eve to live there amongst the animals and plants. 

“ _ You may eat from any tree, but you must not eat from this one,”  _ the Lord said as he showed them a large tree in the center of the garden,  _ “for if you do, you will certainly die.”  _

Harry looked at the tree. It was easily the largest in the garden, and it bore gold and red fruit that dripped with the morning dew. 

Tasty as they may seem, he was fearful of death, though he didn’t know why. 

Nevertheless, they obeyed.

-

Harry walked amongst the garden near the tree with the forbidden fruit. He stared at the tree again and he wondered what death was or what it felt like. 

He imagined it was similar to the feeling he had experienced when he had seen Eve. It was a desire to act, to disobey, to abandon God.

“He wouldn’t like those thoughts, you know?” a voice said.

Harry jumped at the presence. In front of him was another man. The man had a figure like his own, though his penis was covered with fig leaves. Harry wondered why this was so. The man had white-blond hair and cold eyes that stared at Harry’s lips. Harry noticed the man’s hands. He held a fruit from the forbidden tree. 

Perhaps the most astonishing feature of this man was the mighty snake wrapped around his neck. The serpent stared at Harry, bowing its head in what seemed like respect. 

Somehow, Harry knew that this man was not a creation of God, but something different, something more mysterious.

“Who are you?” Harry asked in a curious tone.

The man smiled. 

“My name is Draco. I do not mean to frighten you, but the Lord lies to thee,” he said.

“The Lord does not lie. He is our creator.”

“Really?” Draco said stepping toward Harry. Harry did not dare move.

“Then how do you suppose,” Draco continued, “I was created? Was it in God’s word that I, the king of fire, be created to roam within this garden?”

Harry did not respond. Draco began to circle Harry.

“Tell me, Harry, how do you know that He is your creator?”

“He can read my thoughts. He gave me my life through his breath.”

“I can read your thoughts.”

“But you did not give me life.”

“But I can give you so much more.”

“What could be more than life?”

Draco was in front of Harry again. Draco reached out his hand and touched Harry’s cheek. 

The graze of his cheek sent flames into Harry’s loins. He felt himself collapsing before the king of flame. 

“Knowledge,” Draco whispered, “Don’t you want to know why I have covered myself? Why the Lord gave you shame? Why he doesn’t want you to love Eve?”

Harry was ashamed to answer, but they both knew the answer. 

“That is the reason he does not wish for you to eat the fruit.”

“But what of death?”

“What is death to me? What is death to God?”

Harry suddenly became angry.

“You are not the Lord. He is far greater than you.”

“And how do you know this?”

“You lie! You deceive!”

“No, Harry. It is what you have always known.”

Harry turned to walk from Draco, but when he turned around, Draco was in front of him again, his eyes like flame.

“He is afraid of you,” Draco declared.

“Why would the Lord fear me?”

“He knows you are too perfect. He created you in His image. He created you in every similar way to Him except in knowledge.”

“You think I am perfect?”

“I know you to be.” 

“The Lord is perfect.”

“You and the Lord alone.”

“You will not convince me with flattery.”

“Then hear my truth, I beg thee! Why would He place this tree here if you are not to eat it? Why would He give you hands to touch and lips to kiss if they are not meant to touch and kiss? He wants you to do these things, but He is afraid that you may become God.” 

Harry saw Draco and remembered that Draco knew his thoughts. He knew it was no use in fighting someone who knows everything about you.

“You do want to do these things,” Draco said, though it was almost formed as a question.

“Yes,” Harry admitted, eyes shutting in his God-given shame.

“Then, do them.”

“Eve is not here.”

“I did not say to do them unto Eve.”

Harry looked up at Draco. Draco dropped the fruit on to the grass and walked closer to Harry, close enough that Harry could smell the air of frankincense about him. 

“Kiss me,” Draco whispered. 

Harry felt the desire again.

“The Lord has forbid it.”

“Then why would he make you feel this way?”

“You are a temptation.”

Draco leaned to whisper into Harry’s ear. 

“Give in to it. Give in to me.”

Harry softened. His eyes began to close as Draco moved in to close the gap between them. When they kissed, the eyes of the world were opened to Harry. The slick tongue of the king entered Harry like forbidden fruit, and it all became clear. 

Draco was right.  About everything. 

Warm hands began to caress the small of Harry’s back. Draco’s fingers kissed Harry’s skin, leaving pleasure wherever they brushed. Harry felt that need again. It came upon him like a storm. The thunders of his mind drew him to Draco, to know him carnally. 

Draco, reading Harry’s mind, pulled away slowly. 

“Are you afraid?” Draco asked.

“No,” Harry said, pressing a quick kiss to Draco’s neck, “I am safe with you.” 

Draco smiled and looked down at the fruit on the ground.

“Please, Harry,” Draco said with soft eyes, “know me and know the Earth.”

Harry said nothing. He feared the Lord and he feared death, but what was death to desire? What was the will of God to the love of man? 

Draco picked up the fruit and took a bite, almost as if to show Harry that it was okay.

Harry took the fruit from Draco’s hand. The juice dripped down his fingers. Harry brought it to his mouth and bit into its flesh. 

He saw everything. He saw the creation. He saw the destruction. He saw birth, life, and death. He saw beaches. He saw mountains. He saw Draco, and in Draco, he saw home. 

He was naked. He was naked and he was with Draco, the king of fire, the sovereign of serpents. He wanted Draco to be naked too.

Draco leaned in to kiss Harry, and for the first time, Harry felt it within him that this was the only man he was meant to kiss. Harry pulled away slowly.

“Am I perfect now?” Harry asked in a hushed tone.

“You always were, my love.”

-

From the sky came a roaring thunder. God descended into the Garden of Eden. When He saw Harry and Draco together, His heart split in two.

_ “What is this? Did I not command thee to resist temptation?”  _ the Lord cried.

Harry and Draco froze. Harry covered his erect penis with his hands.

_ “Why do you cover yourself?”  _

“I am naked, my Lord.”

_ “Who told you that you were naked? Did you eat from the tree which I forbade you from eating?” _

Harry felt shame begin to creep into his heart again, but Draco’s hand suddenly slipped into his, and Harry remembered what he knew to be pure and true.

“Yes, my Lord, I have disobeyed your command.”

Lightning struck the Earth nine times. The eyes of the Lord lit up with fury. Angels played the most horrible chord on their trumpets. Harry and Draco covered their eyes and ears.

_ “Banished are you from this Garden! I will make your lives painful. You will be in agony. You will be in so much pain that you will question if I still love you. I do this to you because I love you. I do this to you because you are of me. Know that when you hurt I hurt, and when you laugh I laugh. Know that you have broken my heart and that I can not be repaired.” _

With that, the Lord closed the gates to the Garden, locking them out. Harry and Draco locked their fingers together and turned their backs on God. They walked into an unforgiving world, and as they walked further from the Garden, Harry swore he could hear God weeping.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been studying catholicism lately... can you tell? 
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
